This invention is related to surfboard, sailboard and other water crafts having a top slick surface supporting the rider. Various devices have been used to help the rider of a surfboard or sailboard in keeping control of the board under his feet and maintain his balance thereupon. One method has been to install a resilient insert in the top surface of the board. An example of this approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,911, MacDonald, et al. Another approach has been to equip the top surface of the board with a stirrup-type device to be engaged by the rider's foot. An example of this second approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,356, Schmalfeltd. The first approach, however, gives the rider a very limited amount of frictional control over the board. The second approach tends to increase the drag of the surfboard and can create a very hazardous situation if the rider cannot quickly disengage his foot from the stirrup-type attachment. Neither one of the two improvements address the problem of increasing the frictional control over the surfboard when the rider is paddling face-down against the incoming surf.
The problem was partly resolved when this applicant conceived the idea of bonding hook-type Velcro.RTM. strips to the top riding surface of the sailboard, and applying hook-type Velcro.RTM. strips to the thoracic area on the wet suit to be worn by the rider. A high friction contact was thus established between the chest of the rider and the board which prevented the surfer from slipping off the board when paddling through a wave. However, no bonding agent could be found that would keep the Velcro.RTM. strips glued to the surfboard or sailboard for several weeks of daily exposure to seawater.